AshPaws Inner Feelings
by DazyDawnHeart
Summary: *AHEM* Well, I decided to make a Warriors story of my own making, I'm sorry about the spelling I made this 4 months ago -.- I hope you enjoy this! it's my first story :3
1. Chapter 1: Anger and Surprise

PrickleNose was pacing outside the nursery, _I hope, LightFur is okay.. this kitting is taking long!_ He sighed and sat down, suddenly he heard Some congratulating mews and suddenly ThornLeaf padded out and said "The kits are here, you have two healthy daughters." PrickleNose walked in and saw the two kits curled up at his mates belly, One was a golden tabby with white paw and.. the other one was not like any coat in this clan, he gasped at her Gray Pelt and Darker grey paws, muzzle and The Nubs of bone or hard fur near her shoulders. He looked at Lightfur tying to hide his horror, his daughter couldn't be different... he mewed to LightFur "Let's name them now," he looked at the Ash furred kit and said "Her name, Is AshKit" Lightfur nodded and stroked her tail down the Golden Kits back and Whispered "This is Sunkit"

(2 moons later)

ThornLeaf and his apprentice: RosePaw, rushed to the nursery and saw AshKit with Wings, Stretched out and flapping gently she stared at him with Eyes filled with fear. _Poor kit knows shes different... maybe... she'll make a good tangler, being able to fly and swoop down on all the venomous creatures that litter our hunting grounds..._

He shook his head, its already hard enough that prophecy GoldStar gave me... he shuddered remembering every word she had said " _Venom will strike, blood will spill, one who is despised will stand on top of the hill, save her from ths fate and she will shine bright, a star she'll become. Safe moons after ashes last light."_ He KNEW this was about Ashkit, all the cats despised her except her sister, and she was excluded and lonely.

(6 Moons Later | Kits have to be 8 moons old to become apprentices in VenomClan|)

AshKit sat quietly in her nest grooming herself while her mother lovingly groomed SunKit, Every cat treated her unfairly, She had wings _So What?!_ She thought _I'll show them who's gonna be the best warrior!_ She dashed off to SnakeStar and Meowed "I can sense your disgust, just let me make one request before you tell me to get out." He looked at her , clearly embarrassed and he meowed back "Sure, what s it AshKit." AshKit sghed and whispered "I wish for SunKit to be a queen of the clan" She could tell he was surprised at the reuqest and he meowed "Sure, She'll make a good queen and we wouldn't want LightFur to Lose her kit..." I hissed "Her 'Kit' I think you mean 'Both of her kits' You.. you.." I stormed out of the den and thought sadly _No.. He's right. she only has one kit now... i hate myself!_ I padded over to Lightfur "Your kit will be safe now, SunKit is going to be a Lazy Queen... JUST LIKE YOU" I roared. and I flapped my wings and started to fly and i flew just above where no one could reach me or hurt me, suddenly SnakeStar went out and said "All cats old enough to defend their hunting grounds, gather around for a clan meeting!" All the cats gathered around and he went on "Today two kits will become apprentices as they have reached the age of 8 moons," he looked at me, flying and at sunkit, sitting. "SunKit and... Ashkit step forwards" I landed and padded towards him slowly with my sister at my side. He meowed "SunKit, It is by request that you become a queen and stay safe in camp," He went on "Your name will be SunPaw and you will be tasked of keeping the kits busy and fetching water for the queens" SunKit nodded she looked at me, clearly thinking i was gonna be a queen too, SnakeStar turned to me and meowed "AshKit, you are going to be a Tangler, your job is to Attack and stop the venomous snaked and Lizards from killing our hunters," He sighed "Do you accept" i replied "Yes, i will ensure the safety of my clanmates." he mewed "Very well then, Ashkit form now on you will be known as AshPaw and your mentor will be SandFox." I nodded, _SandFox is one of the few who tolerate me_ I padded and touched noses with her and meowed "I won't be as bad of a disappointment the clan makes me to be"

2 Moons later

In VenomClan, to test apprentices becoming tanglers, they send a apprentices into a hole with a venomous lizard to ready them for the outside, Today is my day. SunPaw padded over to me eyes clouded with fear and worry and she mewed "Sister, why did you have to become a tangler... you might die today!" I shook my head and replied "Not likely, my wings give me a edge so i have a better chance to live... But if I do die. Tell Mom And Dad that I atleast tried to be a daughter they can even look at." SunPaw gasped and dashed off, i could hear her meowing to LightFur and PrickleNose "Please! You gave birth to her too! You atleast need to say goodbye to her! She may never breath again!" I could tell LightFur remembered that Apprentices died in this, She rushed to me and Meowed "Good Luck, Try not to die because SunPaw doesn't deserve this heartBreak." I glared at her and Roared "ITS ALL ABOUT SUNPAW ISN'T IT? I WILL BE THE ONE FEELING THE VENOM BURN MY BLOOD, THE ONE CRUMPLED IN PAIN ON THOSE SANDS!" LightFur Scored her claws across my muzzle and I Snapped. I clawed her Muzzle and Pinned her hissing "Your not my mother, You never were, I HAVE NO FAMILY AND I WILL MAKE YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER SUFFER BY WATCHING ME DIE!" I lept off without a word more and dashed to the Arena.

LightFurs POV

I stared in shock at AshPaw, My Flesh, She Attacked me! I let out a sigh as The healing juices sank into my wounds. AshPaw, Was spiraling out of control, and it was all my fault.

Back To AshPaw

Here I was, In the arena the whole clan watching, i trained hard for nothing, I will let my clan suffer. I lept at the Lizard Pinning it Down and held my Exposed ForeArm at it's Jaws and I felt the Jaws sink into the flesh, I heard SunPaw Screeching "ASHPAW NOOO!"

Then suddenly the pain was fine again, I stared up and i was still in the arena i looked at the Lizard, It was as confused as I was. Suddenly SnakeStar Meowed "She's no cat! She's a monster!" I looked at them, suddenly feeling dizzy and I roared "Look at the monster you turned me into, Look a what is wrong with you all deep inside, clearly I am here for a reason if only.. You''ll Understand."

I dashed into the hot desert not caring About a thing and i guess I was never to be seen again.

 **AshPaw has ran away! What is going to happen to her? No one knows... Except me of course!**

 **If you want your OC to show up, Write a review with the character, Remember, No winged cats or special colored cats, Grayish Purple eyes are aloud and No white or black pelts. Gray, Dust, Brown and, Colors along those lines are aloud.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping (Sorry its so short)

**AshPaws POV**

Still running away from the camp, I can hear yowls of cats chasing behind me, But I don't stop, I am a monster I thought, I trip over a rock and almost fall into a cactus, You're so stupid and useless… I hear cats meowing quietly, I part my jaws to smell if it was my own clan, It smelt more earthy, than the stronger, sharp smell of my clan mates, I freeze sensing the cats on the other side of the cactus, 3 cats by the sound of it, I heard one of the cats mew "Shh Adder, I hear someone!" I feel compelled to go to them, but I hesitate, One of them is coming! I leap up into the air and start flying, a cat looks at me and yowls in surprise, I examine her and her companions, she was a taller, more bony looking gray tabby, and another tabby, but brown this time, and a calico, I meow "A-are you gonna hurt me?.." The Gray Tabby replied "No, How old are you? And are you lost too?" I look back to my camp, I can see my clanmates like tiny dots wandering, looking for me, I whip my head back to the strangers "I'm AshP- I'm Ash, I'm 10 moons old, But no time for introductions, you need to trust me, we HAVE to run!"

I land in-front of them and flick my tail in a motion to follow me and I start running, sense their hesitation but the calico starts following me, followed by the brown tabby, and finally the reluctant gray tabby.

 **SunPaws POV**

The camp is in chaos, My sister… A monster?! No, she's not, she's my litter mate, and I will stand by her side! My mother pads up to me and she guides me away, I can hear her cursing AshPaws name "Great Starclan how did I get one good daughter and one from the Dark Forest literally, once I get my paws on that mouse-brain she'll be as good as in Starclan…" I feel my Paws weaken and I collapse the world around me fades to black, I wake up and look around, I see a glittering figure padding towards me, CactusStar, The name flashes in my mind, I dip my head, He motions me to raise my head, I do so. I start to speak in a small voice "u-uh- H-hell-" CactusStar cuts me off "Introductions are too long for this occasion, Your sister is the future of ALL the clans, you need to stop her or she will destroy you all!" He takes a deep breath "She may end up like ThornHeart..." I gasp "No! She will never be like that wretched mouse-heart!"

 **?s POV**

"She's here... My successor... we can feed her hatred towards the clan- and on her new acquaintances hatred as well, we will guide her to the rougue place an she will become the leader of ALL clans" I mew in conviction of my hate towards the clan, my mate whispers beside me "But ThornHeart... She also has another destiny she can follow,..." I Start bristling "No, The clan deserve her fury. I will train her as if she was my own kin..." I trail off remembering my own kin, betraying me...

 _My revenge is coming!_

 **Well thats all! Sorry it's soo short I needed something to post and thanks for the characters! I might also be starting a "Win A Date With Dovewing," bc no one has and next chapter will be about ThornHearts terror and why she is so sour spoken. Bye!**


End file.
